The invention concerns a hydraulic control device for accommodating electromagnetic actuators and hydraulic valves which is inserted in an automatic transmission for a motor vehicle and has a valve housing, a control plate, at least one seal and a duct plate.
A hydraulic control device of that kind is used both for continuously variable automatic transmissions (CVT) and for stepped automatic transmissions. Electrohydraulic stepped automatic transmissions usually have a starting unit, for example, in the form of a hydrodynamic converter, clutches and brakes, the hydraulic control device and an electronic transmission control unit. The electronic transmission control unit forms from input variables the parameters required for control of the automatic transmission. Input variables are here the signals prepared by sensors, the same as signals made available by other electronic control units such as the motor control unit. The electronic control unit controls via output signals the electromagnetic actuators contained in the hydraulic control device. Shifts are initiated, via the electromagnetic actuators, by selecting an adequate clutch/brake combination. In addition, the pressure course over the hydraulic valves during the shift is controlled, via the electromagnetic actuators, the same as the pressure level outside the shift.
DE A 40 41 253 has disclosed an automatic transmission where the hydraulic control device is situated upon the underside. The hydraulic control device consists of an air intake, a valve housing, a control plate with a seal and a duct plate. The duct plate and the transmission housing come to abut with each other via two faces, said faces being designed as sealing faces. To caulk the hydraulic control device against the transmission housing, seals are required as otherwise the setting behavior and the change of the prestressing force of the connecting screws can cause leakages to appear in this place. The control plate existing between the valve housing and the duct plate also has to be provided with a seal.
The materials usually employed for such hydraulic devices as seals consist of soft substances and are disposed upon steel plates as supports. The seals are stressed by different thermal expansions of control plate and valve housing; in the seals known already, only a one-side caulking could be obtained due to the setting rates. Therefore, selected shorter screw spacings was needed for a better caulking, but this increased the construction cost.
An increase of the prestress forces in the seal joints by placing reinforcing seams also is not possible due to the expensive geometry of the seals needed. The same applies to an improvement of the caulking by means of silicon beads.
The problem on which this invention is based is to provide a hydraulic control device which ensures an excellent caulking specially on the control plates in the hydraulic control device the same as on the sealing faces between hydraulic control device and transmission housing.
It is proposed, according to the invention, that the seal consist of an aluminum support having a thickness of from 1 to 2 mm and which at least on one side is coated with a material having a layer thickness in the range of from 60 to 180 xcexcm, a hardness in the range of from 20 to 120 Shore A and which, on its free surface, is provided with a profiling having a profile depth of from 20 to 50 xcexcm, In one development of the invention, it is proposed to produce the profile depth of the surface of from 20 to 50 xcexcm by a foaming process.
With the inventively developed seal, an excellent caulking is obtained both on the control plates in the hydraulic control device and on the sealing faces between hydraulic control device and transmission housing. This sealing effect can be obtained by the profiling of the surface with less pressing forces than was formerly customary. By the selection of the thickness of the coating, of the profiling of the coating and by the selection of the hardness of the material, which is an elastomer, the sealing effect can be exactly adapted to the surfaces of the opposing faces.
By selecting the support material in the form of aluminum, the seal is adapted both to the control plate and to the thermal expansion of the sealing faces of the housing. Owing to small setting rates, both sides of the support can be coated; the assembly expense is reduced by a preassembled gasket system completed seals: different thermal expansions have no damaging effect upon the seal.